Comrade in Arms
A comrade in arms or war buddy (戦友) is a friend who can accompany you to battles as a helper (助っ人). Having a strong friend to carry you through hard areas can be helpful for new players. Managing comrades in arms can be done from the seventh button below the Home button on the main screen. The button has the text 戦友 next to two swords. This menu has three tabs. * 戦友一覧: Comrades in Arms List * 未承認一覧: Not Yet Approved List * ID探索: ID Search Finding a Comrade in Arms There are three ways to add people as comrades in arms. You can participate with them during a subjugation, find them in the Raid Boss section, or search for their user ID directly. Once you have sent a request, you cannot cancel it. *The first method is through a subjugation. When you clear a subjugation, a popup box will ask you if you want to add the person who helped you as a comrade in arms. The red button on the left accepts and the teal button on the right rejects. This popup box will not appear if you cooperated with a Guest Party or with a leader that is already a comrade in arms. *The second method is through viewing the 'Participants' (参加者) tab of an active or defeated Raid Boss. A list of people who had contributed to the Raid Boss battle will appear with a red button that can be clicked to send a request. *The third method is through an ID search. From the menu for comrades in arms, select the tab for an ID Search (ID探索). Your personal ID is also written here. Above your ID is an input box where you can search for someone else's ID. When someone makes a request to become a comrade in arms, they will appear in the Not Yet Approved List (未承認一覧) for you to accept or decline their offer. Refreshing the browser page may be necessary to see their request when it has been sent. Being a Good Comrade in Arms Simply making a strong team is not enough to be a good comrade in arms. You must be aware of the helper (助っ人) system and make use of that. The helper team is the first lineup on the first set. From the Character Management screen, select My Set 1 (マイセット１; the name is changeable) to see your first of six teams. You will know that you are on the correct set if there is a yellow icon to the bottom-left of team 1 that says （友）助っ人. This single lineup is what will be used as a supporter for someone else if they choose your team for a subjugation. Hence, you should maximize your overall resultant force (総合力) by putting all of your best knights in this lineup. Maximizing your overall resultant force is very simple. Above your team lineups is a set of buttons, the brown button with an arrow is for Automatic Organization (自動編成). Click this button for a pop-up menu to appear. The very top-left selection that is circled in pink says 'Overall Resultant Force - Descending Order' (総合力降順). Selecting this option will organize your strongest knights from top to bottom. Note that actually attempting subjugations in this fashion may be sub-optimal because the bottom-most lineup may be considerably weak. That is why you should leave My Set 1 for being a strong Comrade in Arms and use My Set 2 or any other set to play the game as usual. The second sorting option is very good for this: 'Overall Resultant Force - Uniformity' (総合力均等). Helper A helper (助っ人) is someone who is taken along during a subjugation. They can be someone you've never met before, a Guest Party, or a comrade in arms. If the helper is a comrade in arms, they can not be summoned again for an hour. The highest level of your helper's flower knights will be delimited by the highest level ever attained by your own knights. For example, if your highest leveled flower knight is level 34, then the highest level of all of your helper's flower knights will be 34. If said flower knight had been raised to Level 50 and evolved, then then the highest level of all of your helper's flower knights will be 50 even the evolved flower knight is at Level 1. As a result, it is suggested to focus on leveling up and evolving and blooming at least one of the flower knights of the highest rarity you have so that all of your helper party members can be as strong as possible. The units of your helper's squad is no longer delimited by the highest level of your own. Sort These are the sorting / ソート options. Category:Gameplay Category:Interface